Ultimatum (version 1)
That evening, after the plagues were cast upon Egypt, Mickey walked all the way through Egypt back to Mortimer's temple. He looked at one of the cracks at the bottom right side of the left sphinx, which was destroyed by the plagues. He walked into what looked like an old hiding place where Mortimer always went when they were younger. "Mortimer?" Mickey called, knowing that particular room in the temple. "Mortimer?" Mickey called again. "Oh, let me guess," said Mortimer sarcastically. "You want me to let your people go." He took a drink of wine out of a handle-less goblet. "I hoped I would find you here," said Mickey, trying to keep himself calm. "Get out!" hissed Mortimer, throwing the goblet at the ground near Mickey's standing point. Mickey flinched, but he was not ready to give up. "Mortimer, we must bring this to an end." Mortimer didn't respond. He just sat there angrily. "Mortimer, please!" said Mickey, willing to say anything to who he called his "brother". "We could always talk here." Mortimer continued to just sit there, silently and angrily breathing, saying nothing. Mickey sighed coldly. The memory of the very room he stood in brought something back to Mickey's mind. "This place... So many memories. I remember the time you switched the heads of the Gods of the temple of Ra." Mickey smiled. Mickey was about to leave, but Mortimer spoke up this time. "If I recall, you were right there, switching the heads right along with me," said Mortimer cruelly. "No, it was you. I didn't do that," said Mickey. "Oh, yes, you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile, and the crocodile..." said Mortimer, just enough to get Mickey to remember it all again. "...On the falcon." Mickey smiled slightly. "Yes," said Mortimer. "And the priests thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble." Mortimer angrily walked away, much further into the dark temple, but Mickey followed him. "But then... Heh... You were always there to get me out of trouble again." Mortimer chuckled lightly, looked at his ring, lost his anger and suddenly looked very sad. "Why can't things be the way they were before?" Mickey could only give a reassuring smile at the memories they brought up again. "Father?" said a voice. It came from a small and pudgy pink pig. He had brown eyes, a pink snout, black feet, a squiggly tail, and wore only a white kilt with an orange belt-like wrap, a golden brightly jeweled collar, and matching armbands. He was holding a torch in his left hand. His name was Adelbert, and he was Mortimer's son. "It's so dark," said Adelbert. Mortimer noticed his son standing there. They moved closer together. "I'm frightened. Why is he here? Isn't that the mouse who did all this?!" There was a pause. "Yes," said Mortimer, knowing the plages that were brought to Egypt. "But one must wonder why." Mickey started to look very angry. "Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves. He said, "Mortimer, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Egypt. It would cease if only you would let my mice go." But Mortimer and his tortured youth were unwilling to succumb to Mickey's common sense. "I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am the Morning and the Evening Star. I am Pharaoh." "Something else is coming," Mickey replied, much angrier. "Something much worse than anything before. Please. Let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear! Think of your son!" Adelbert became more frightened. Still holding the torch in his hand, he moved closer to his father. "I do," said Mortimer, but he too was getting angrier. "You mice have been nothing but trouble." He turned to the hieroglyph that depicted Warren ordering the firstborn of Mickey's ancestors to be stolen by the Egyptians, thrown into the Nile and eaten by the crocodiles. "My father had the right idea about how to deal with your people." Hearing this made Mickey very angry. "Mortimer!" Mortimer was still not done. "And it's time I finished the job!" Mickey was furious. "MORTIMER!!!" Mortimer just about reached his breaking point by now. "And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt, such as never has been or ever will be again!" Well, these words were just too much, even for Mickey. He was horrified and enraged. He saw the painted likeness of Warren pointing at the Egyptians, ordering them to throw the babies into the Nile again, and turned to Adelbert, who gasped in shock. He looked at Mortimer, his father and then looked at Mickey, now on the verge of tears. Mickey shook his head in fear but soon got his courage and anger back as he said, "Mortimer, you bring this upon yourself." That night, some of Mickey's folk were doing some things thanks to Mickey's message from God. They marked the broken down quarters, their resting shacks with blood they got from lambs that they drew blood from and used them to mark the lintels and posts of every door of those quarters so that a difference would be told by something God might send, and they had torches so they could see what they were doing. "God has come to me again, saying: take a lamb and with its blood mark the lintel and post of every door. For tonight, I shall pass through the land of Egypt and smite all the first-born. But when I see the blood upon your door, I will pass over you, and the plague shall not enter." said Mickey to Minnie, Amelia, and Donald reassuringly, before allowing the straw blinds to roll back down over the window and before they went to sleep while Mickey awaited the next given moment. When Mortimer said "And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt, such as never has been or ever will be again" in the temple earlier, he did not know, that his prediction was just about to come true, but not in the way he thought it would. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies